Struggle
by KidHeart4
Summary: Duke and Lis face their hardest challenge yet. A very struggle against each other could tear them apart forever when Cain makes his true first appearance. Can Lis and Duke save one another and reunite to stop the sorceror that threatens to end their love!


-1Struggle

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's the Mighty Ducks or any of its characters. I do own Lis though.

Lis:It was before my powers had begun to awaken and before Cain had come. A chapter of our love that was as I said, a struggle for both Duke and myself. Something that neither he nor I were prepared to fight.

I had woken up that morning after a bad dream. Gasping slightly as I sat up in bed. Opening my eyes with a jump in my heart. The feeling of warmth then came over me as I saw where I was. Beside him in our bed. Safe.

A moment later I looked down at my husband to find him still sound asleep. He looked as though he were trying to stay warm, for I had nearly ripped the blanket off of him when I sat up so suddenly. Yet he did not awaken as he usually did. I then rested a gentle hand on his cheek and he subconsciously lifted his hand to hold it. Pulling my hand close to his heart as though my touch would warm him best there. I smiled at his sleeping form. Though he was a grown man, he seemed to be a child right then. Just wanting warm and someone to be with him.

It was now that I remembered why my dream had frightened me so much. I had been running from something in a maze of shadows and thorns. Barely able to see where I was going. Yet I could hear what ever was chasing me coming closer. As though it were just behind me. I had been terrified. And when I had looked behind me, I still couldn't see what had been chasing me. Then suddenly I had tripped over something. Stumbling to the ground when it screamed loudly at me. Then when I looked to see it leap at me I woke up.

Now I realized that my hands were shaking as I sat in our bed. I think he noticed also, for he woke up and looked at me concerned.

"Lis, what's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me in a soft voice.

He sat up all the way when I didn't answer. Taking me in his arms as he did this. Holding me against, his hardened, warm body.

"Lis, you're tremblin'," he said worriedly, "What happened?"

I shook my head as I pulled away to look up at him again.

"Was it a nightmare?" He enquired gently.

I nodded quietly and he hugged me tight again, "Aw sweetheart, everythin's okay now. Dreams can't hurt ya, an' ya don't have ta be afraid of tellin' me that you're scared of somethin'."

"I'm supposed to be a fighter and I get scared of a nightmare," I muttered.

Duke chuckled lightly, "Lis, we can't be brave all of the time, an' I think we're all kinda vulnerable in our sleep. We lose track of reality and it frightens us, it's nothin' ta be ashamed of Angel."

Then he kissed my forehead and got out of bed. Looking in his dresser for a black t-shirt to wear and a pear of black jeans as well. While I too got up and looked for what I was going to wear that day. I chose a button down white shirt and black stretch pants. Around my neck was the sapphire heart necklace that Duke had given me on our most treasured night.

When I turned to Duke, he smiled and walked over to me. Taking me by the hand and kissing it gently as he had on the day we had met. His very touch was so warm and strong, I felt so weak under his love.

"Feelin' better now?" He asked in a charming tone.

I nodded as I hugged him tight now. Thanking him for cheering me up.

Soon we were out in the galley eating breakfast with the others. All of us talking and joking around. Allowing me to forget my nightmare as I smiled and laughed along with my family. Duke took notice in this and rested a hand on my shoulder, smiling as well.

"So what's on the schedule today Wing?" Duke asked our leader.

"Well Phil's gone on vacation, so no stunts or anything. I guess practice and just relaxing for once. Dragonus is gone and there hasn't been a lot of crime lately."

Nosedive smiled energetically, "Finally we get to kick back and enjoy life! No stupid lizards! Just plain fun!"

My smile grew a bit wider now, happy to hear that it was a peaceful time for once. At last all the big battles were over. We could relax and have fun. I could be with my family without any worries. A secret wish of mine since the fighting had gotten really rough against Dragonus towards the end.

Though at last we were all safe.

So that morning, until about noon, I played games with Nosedive. Then Duke asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him. We would walk through the park until we decided what we wanted. I agreed to the idea and Grin took my place against Dive.

About an hour later, Duke and I were out in the park. Walking hand in hand as we strolled through the park. Just like a regular couple. Not paying attention to the strange looks we occasionally recieved. Duke and I didn't care if we looked different. He and I knew that we were the same on the inside. Two outcasts that had at last found someone and a group of friends as well. He and I understood each other and trusted one another. That was all we really needed. Our undying love for one another.

When we returned home, my dream was completely gone. The images and sounds no longer haunted me. And I was able to spend time with my friends without anymore concerns. Again, we talked and joked some more. We watched a movie and had pizza as Dive requested. Then we all just shared stories until we each had drifted away to our rooms for the night. Duke and I were the last to head to our room. For we had started the conversation about a certain memory. The fight against Falcone when Duke and I had sealed our trust for one another in our hearts. Knowing that nothing could change how we felt for one another. I would have followed him no matter what had happened that night, and nothing would make me change my mind, or my heart. I loved him, and that was that.

Soon enough though I had fallen asleep against his shoulder. I heard him laugh lightly and then he lifted me up into his strong arms. Carrying me as he brought me to our bed. Then I felt him carefully placing me on our soft mattress. While he slowly crept into it himself. Lying beside me as he pulled the covers up and over our bodies. At the same time, he pulled me closer to him. Holding me against his warm body as he fell asleep and I completely fell into my dreams.

This time I was walking alone in what seemed to be a dying garden of roses. The soft petals dried and fell before I could reach them. As though they were warning me of something dark following me.

Just then I heard a low growl from behind me. I froze for only a moment before I turned to see a pair of red eyes glaring at me through the shadows that had loomed over the Earth as I walked over it. I gasped in fear, shaking again as I started to back away from what ever it was. This time I could see the frame of the darkened body before me. A pair of demonic wings peered out of it's back, while a tail lashed out from behind it. It was crouched down, as though ready to lunge at me again.

Yet as I looked at it, I realized that I was too terrified to run this time. Instead, I stood there as though it wouldn't matter if I tried to escape or not. It was too close to run from this time. Then finally it screamed at me just as I woke up.

Again I shot up gasping in bed. Struggling to regain the feeling of a safe reality. Back with my friends and family in a world of warmth and happiness. This time, I just couldn't stop shaking. I was so frightened that I didn't even notice Duke when he woke up. Looking up at me when he heard me trying not to cry. Pulling my knees up to my chest as I tried to ease my breathing.

"Lis?" He finally asked quietly as he sat up.

I looked at him startled, while blinking away my tears as I did. Not wanting him to see me crying over a nightmare.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He enquired gently as he took me into his embrace once again.

Yet I still didn't answer him. I was too afraid to even speak; and I was afraid that if I did speak, I would start to cry even more. So instead, I just held onto him. Clinging to him like a frightened child. I hated this, but it was all I could think to do at the moment.

Duke didn't ask me again and just hugged me tight. As though sensing that I was trying not to break down. Though I knew that he was concerned now and wanted to say something to me.

"Lis, was it that dream again? Ya know ya can tell me anythin'. Ya don't have ta be ashamed or scared. I'm here for ya Angel," he assured me in a caring tone.

So I finally told him about both of the dreams. Of how the same creature followed me and hunted me down. Waiting for me to become it's prey. How afraid I had been. While Duke listened quietly.

When I had finished, Duke had begun to stroke his fingers through my hair as he usually did to try and comfort me. Holding me closer to him as he heard this.

"Honey, it was just a dream," he then said to me, "I promise ya nothin' is gonna hurt ya. An' even if somethin' did come after ya, I'd protect ya no matter what. I promise ya that Lisbeth."

With that he kissed the top of my head. Being as gentle as he possibly could. As he did this, he didn't loosen his hold on me in the least bit.

"Duke..."

"Everythin' will be okay sweetheart," he told me.

I now looked up at him. Trying to hide the fear in my eyes as I did this, and trying to be brave. Yet something deep inside of me told me that these dreams were a warning of something. Though what were they warning me about?

A little bit later I had fallen asleep in Duke's arms again.

Duke: When Lis had fallen asleep, I carefully set her back down on her pillow. Being careful not to wake her as I pulled away for a few minutes. Then I stayed sitting up for a while. Thinking of what Lis had just told me.

Lis hadn't had nightmares like this in a very long time, and it worried me. Especially when they kept continuing. Even now as she slept, I could see her turning slightly while she dreamed. As though frightened by something. Until I gently grabbed one of her hands and held it. Letting her know that I was still at her side, taking care of her as I had promised I would.

I then wondered what she could be so afraid of. Dragonus was gone now, along with many other major threats to Earth. So there shouldn't have been anything for her to worry about. Everything was peaceful now and she was safe. We had saved her from being alone on the streets and she was my wife now. There was nothing to be afraid of all. Yet something about her right then told me otherwise. Though I wasn't sure what that was quite yet.

When morning came, I had barely gotten much more sleep. And Lis hadn't woken up yet either. Instead she remained clinging with fear spread all over her.

I gently touched her shoulder now, trying to tell her to wake up.

"Lis...Lis, wake up honey," I said softly to her, "come on babe, it's time to wake up."

It wasn't long after that she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Though as she did, I could see the trace of fear in her eyes.

"Duke?"

I nodded silently as I bent down over her and kissed her forehead. Then I kissed the brims of her eyes, kissing her tears away as they tried to escape.

"It's okay now sweetheart," I told her in a gentle tone.

She sat up now and looked at me closely, "Were you able to get anymore sleep?"

I shook my head, "Not since I woke up to your tears."

She tried to apologize, but I simply placed a finger tip against her lips. Telling her that it was alright and that it wasn't her fault. Then I explained to her that I had just been thinking about something, without telling her that I had been very worried about her. For that would have made her feel much worse, and I didn't want that. I just wanted to comfort her, for she was clearly very much afraid still.

"Did the dream come back?" I then asked her carefully while pulling my hand away now.

It was at that moment that I noticed something strange on my hands. They looked a bit rough, almost scaily and stone like. I tried to brush it away, but it didn't work too well. It was as though it were my skin now.

Lis tried to see what I was looking at, but I quickly hid it by hugging her close to me. Not allowing her to see my hands, for it would frighten her even more if she had.

"Duke, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothin' honey, everythin's okay," I lied quickly.

I guess she believed me, because she didn't ask me again. Instead, she just hugged me tight. As though my hold on her chased away the last of her nightmares for now.

That day I distanced myself from Lis for a little while. Though she didn't seem to notice that much, for she was playing games with Dive again. I was glad that our friends could keep her from worrying when things weren't quite right. For I didn't want her to worry about me. First, I needed to figure out what was wrong with me, before she found out about it.

Yet it wasn't long before my condition worsened. The stone scales on my skin had spread to my arms and chest, and they were working down my stomach and up my neck. Showering and scrubbing didn't work at all. In fact, it seemed to spread it to my legs and feet as well. By evening it had reached nearly every bit of my body. I tried in vain to cover myself with clothing. Yet I could really hide my face from Lis. I could get away with the gloves on my hands, but there wasn't a way to hide myself from my chin and up. Not without worrying her. So I had to hope that she didn't notice.

Yet in the process, I think the team started to notice. For they had seen me walking around with gloves on. As though getting ready for a heist. Mallory called me on it later on that evening.

"I thought you were done thieving," she said in a low and suspicious tone.

I glared at her, "I am."

"Then what's with the gloves?" She questioned.

"Why do ya need ta ask?!" I demanded.

"Duke, you've been acting strange all day. You have Lis worried, now what's going on?"

"Would ya just let me be?! I'm not stealin' anythin'!"

Now Dive got into it, "Hey Duke, what's with ya?"

"Nothin'! Now jus' leave me alone! All of ya!" I shouted.

When I said that, Lis had just walked into the room. She had been training with Grin for a little while; but she must have heard the yelling, for she looked concerned. Now she looked at me confused and hurt.

"Duke, what's going on?" She asked.

Mallory gave me a warning look, "You going to yell at her too?"

I shot her a warning glance of my own, before turning to my wife. She saw me covered from neck to toe, and I could see a questioning look spread over her. It wasn't one of suspicion though, it was one of concern.

She then walked over to me, venturing a hand to rest upon my right cheek. Placing it just below my eyepatch. I winced for a second before I pulled away from her. Though it was too late. She had felt the hard surface of my skin. How it had felt like stone, cold and hard against her soft touch.

"Duke-?"

Though before she could continue I had stepped away. Retreating to our room. I didn't want to try and explain it around the team. I couldn't even figure it out myself. So I wasn't going to try and tell them about it.

"Duke!" She called as she tried to come after me.

I heard her running up behind me. That's when I stopped and turned around. An urge of rage suddenly ran through me as I swatted her away from me. Accidentally knocking her to the side and into the wall.

When I saw what I had done, I couldn't believe it. Seeing her hit her arm into the hard surface of the metal wall. While rubbing the bruise that was forming on her cheek. I stepped away from her in horror. Looking at my own hands. I had hit my wife, and everyone in the team had seen this. There was no hiding from it. I looked at my wife, who was starring at me fearfully. She couldn't believe it either. In fact, neither her nor I wanted to believe this at all.

"Lis...honey, I'm so sorry," I breathed.

She didn't speak to me. I could see how frightened she was. While everyone else seemed to be glaring at me. I stepped away from her. Still horrified by what I had just done to her.

"Duke...I don't understand," she said to me in an injured tone, "you promised..."

"Lis, I didn't mean it; I didn't want ta-"

Mallory now stepped up, defending Lis. For she was too afraid to speak anymore, or do anything else.

"How could you do that to her?! She was only trying to help you!" She yelled.

"If you'd listen-"

"So you can hurt her again?! You're supposed to be her husband!"

"I didn't mean ta hit her! I would never...-"

"But you did Duke," my wife said suddenly, her voice shaking as she looked at me through her tears.

I looked at her now. My heart breaking as she started to cry. I knew she was right and how afraid she must have felt. Not even a year ago, I had hurt her by going after another woman. When Lis forgave me, I swore to never hurt her again in any way. I had promised to protect her and love her. Yet here I was, standing before her after hitting her. When she had only been trying to comfort me. She knew that I wasn't a thief anymore, so how could I have treated her so badly? I was ashamed to even be near her. Though my heart burned to tell her that it wasn't me who had touched her like that. In that moment of anger, it had not seemed to be me controlling my body. Yet how could I expect her to believe that?

"Lisbeth, I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

However, she only looked at me with the same hurt expression. Mallory shook her head. No one else spoke. As though they all wished that this had never happened.

With one last look at my wife, I turned away. Quickly heading to our room now. Wanting to escape the tears and pain that I had caused her. Though I knew I would have to face her again later that night, if she came to me at all...

Lis: It was much later that night when I realized that I had to go to bed sometime. I knew that I had my old room to go to; but something told me to go to Duke. To try and figure out what had happened. He had looked as though he wanted to tell me something before he had left; but felt as though he wouldn't be believed either way. I admitted to myself that I wouldn't have been able to listen either at the time.

However, I knew I had to face him some time. No matter what, I still loved him. And to keep him with me, I would do anything.

So I slowly approached our bedroom when I heard him inside. I could hear him breathing in short gasps of pain. Alarmed, I quickly went inside to see what was wrong. That's when I found him on his hands and knees. His clothing was torn up and I could see his chest rising and falling as he breathed wildly. His one eye was no longer a dark brown, but a blood red instead. The muscles on his arms seemed to bulge out.

It was now that he noticed me. Looking up at me fearfully.

"Duke?" I asked.

"Lis run!" He pleaded quickly.

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned.

"I don't know sweetheart; but I can't control my body right now! Just run while ya can! I can't hold myself back much longer!"

"I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Lis please run!"

"No Duke! I won't run away from you!"

Duke looked at me desperately now, screaming as he did, "LISBETH PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME NOW! I DON'T WANT TA HURT YA AGAIN!"

Even when I heard this, I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I wasn't going to let him fight this alone. So I walked over to him. Kneeling down beside him as he gazed up at me.

"Lis, please get out of here..." he begged softly, "I can't let myself hurt ya again! I won't make ya cry anymore!"

"Duke, I'm not going to abandon you! Seeing you like this hurts me even more than you hitting me by accident. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I know that you're trying to protect me; but I will not run away from you! I love you!"

Just then, Duke started to tremble violently. His body quaking as he changed. A long tail growing from his lower back. Fangs appearing in his mouth. Sharp claws growing from his fingers.

"Duke!" I called to him, throwing my arms around him, "Duke, you have to fight this! Please honey, I know you can hear me!"

Duke cried out now as I held him. As though struggling to break free. His voice was filled with pain as his body continued to convulse. Finally he managed to pull me away from him. Throwing me to the side.

I yelled out as my back hit the wall. Feeling an urge of pain run up my spine. Duke looked at me, startled by my cry.

Then Duke grabbed at the wall in front of him. Trying to get to his feet. Yet he stumbled and fell back down to his hands and knees. I then watched helplessly as he writhed in agony as something tried to force it's way out of his back. Struggling to fight it. Neither of us knew what was happening to him; but both of us were very afraid.

"Duke..." I breathed in a shaking voice as I tried to reach him again.

I rested a gentle hand on his shoulder now. He cried out in reply, pulling away from me.

Suddenly, a pair of demonic black wings ripped through his back. Dripping in his blood as they stretched out. While he passed out on the floor from the pain and loss of the crimson liquid.

I looked at my husband now. Trying to figure out what had happened to him. Who could have done this, and why? The Saurians were gone and Asteroth was sealed away for good. So who on Earth could have done this to him?

"Duke, can you hear me?" I then enquired as I ventured a hand out to his shoulder again.

Yet he didn't answer. He didn't even move. I could feel my heart as it leapt to my throat. While I carefully ran my hand near his unfolded wings. Being careful to not touch them and cause him pain. Then I gently rested my hand against his face, feeling that he was still warm with life.

"Duke please, answer me," I begged him.

However, he remained still and silent. Not moving a muscle as he lay there, sprawled out on the floor. The only sign of life he gave me was the short, wild breaths he let out.

I now began to lift his motionless form. Trying to get him to the infirmary. Yet I was very small compared to him, and I couldn't lift him up all the way. At least not long enough to get him to Tanya and the others. So I wound up having him lie in our bed. Lying on his stomach with his wings taking up most of the bed over him. When I looked at him, I felt very afraid. I knew I had to go and get help, but I was frightened of leaving him alone like that. If he awoke without anyone around him, I didn't know what would happen. The spell could take over him again and he could start rampaging throughout our home. Something told me to stay with him so he would know that he wasn't alone. Though I had to get help. What could I do?

That's when my worried gaze turned to his face. His expression was very much like a child's at the moment. Feeling alone and frightened. Terrified of being left completely on his own. He didn't know what has happening to him and he was trying hard to fight it. Yet it was hard to fight something that you weren't very sure of.

Then at last he made a movement. Pulling himself into a curled position, as though trying to keep warm. For I couldn't really cover his body with a blanket. So he slowly began to use his wings. Folding them over himself as a covering from the cold air. Though he still didn't wake up.

"Duke?" I asked quietly as I gently brushed my fingers over his shoulder.

He shivered in reply. As though lingering from his nightmares and waking up. It seemed that he was afraid to open his eyes.

"Duke, it's okay. I'm here for you, I won't leave your side," I promised him as I knelt down beside the bed, "Just please open your eyes honey."

My hand slowly took one of his. Holding it close to my heart. While I gently ventured my other hand to rest against his cheek. Carefully brushing his bangs away from his face as I looked at him.

When he didn't open his eyes, I couldn't help but feel tears swelling up in my eyes. Then they began to fall. While I looked at him through a blurred vision now.

"Duke please, I know you can hear me! You have to fight this! Don't let it take you! You're so much stronger and braver than that! I know you can win against what ever has done this to you! and you're not alone either, I will not rest until you're back to your true self! I'll stay by your side no matter what! Just please, open your eyes so I know you're still there!"

Just then Duke started to move. Slowly pulling my hand near his heart as he tried to wake up. Struggling to open his eye, while his eyepatch remained off.

"Come on Duke! You can do this!" I begged him softly.

At last my husband woke up. Looking at me with a weary expression. Though his one eye was still a bright red.

He then tried to say my name, but his voice was gone. Not even a whisper came out. However, anyone could see how much pain he was in. Anyone would understand what he was trying to tell me. He was simply asking for my help. Telling me not to leave him like this.

"I won't leave you Duke, I promise you that!" I told him as I wrapped my arms around him carefully.

As I held my husband, I gently kissed his forehead. Trying to let him know that I wouldn't abandon him. He had saved me so many times before, and this time I was going to save him. No matter what it took!

"I love you Duke," I whispered softly to him.

In response, he tried to hold me in return. Yet he seemed to be hesitating. When I pulled away to see why, I saw him looking at the claws on his hands. Then I knew why he wouldn't touch me. He was afraid of hurting me again. Frightened of the moment when that rage returned and took hold of him again.

"Duke, it'll be okay." I assured him as I carefully pulled his hand back to me.

Then I rested it carefully against my own face. Though I felt the razor claws against my skin, I didn't allow him to pull away from me. I was going to prove to him that I wasn't afraid of him.

"It's okay Duke," I repeated softly.

At last he wrapped his arms around me now. Being careful not to scratch me, but refusing to let me go.

Then finally he managed to whisper in a very frail and weak voice, "I'm scared sweetheart. I love you so much..."

"I know that Duke, but everything will be alright. I promise you that we'll get you back to your real self!" I assured him as I held him tighter.

By then his voice had strengthened a little and he looked at me seriously when he spoke now, "Lis, I don't know how long I'll be like this; an' I don't know what this will do ta me. But no matter what happens, I want ya ta know that I love ya! Even if it doesn't seem like it. If I hurt ya or say somethin' ta ya, know that it isn't the real me. The me that is speaking now is the one that you have ta trust! I will always love ya Lisbeth, promise me that ya won't forget that!"

"I won't forget, Duke," I promised him.

Duke:It hadn't been long when Lis said that we should get the others. I hesitated, but she somehow got me to follow her. Finding Tanya in the infirmary. She had been looking for something and was startled when I stepped into the room.

"What happened?!" She exclaimed.

Neither of us could explain. All I could think to say was that this was why I had hurt Lis. Something was doing this to me and I wanted to know how to change back. Tanya listened and then had me sit on one of the medicoms. She told me to clear my mind and I did as I was told. While Lis sat at my side. Holding one of my hands carefully.

When it had finished, Tanya shook her head bewildered.

"I don't know what this is Duke. The medicom is telling me that something is wrong, but it won't say what. It doesn't say how you can change back either," she said.

I looked at Lis in despair. Leaning my head tiredly against her shoulder. She responded by holding me. Trying hard to comfort me. Yet I only felt even worse. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to hug her like this ever again soon. For what ever was controlling me would soon take over. I could hurt her even worse when that happened, and I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to risk her life.

With that I got up. Reluctantly pulling away from my wife as I stood up. She looked at me confused and afraid.

"Duke?" She asked me.

I looked at her sadly, barely able to say what I had to say, "I won't hurt ya again. I love ya too much ta let that happen sweetheart."

She then tried to get up and follow me; but one raise of my clawed hand stopped her. Grabbing her by the throat as I glared at her. This was the real me, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I was going to protect her from myself.

"If ya follow me again Lis, I'll kill ya!" I threatened in a low growl.

Her eyes widened in fear as she looked at me. Struggling to break free from my hold on her neck. My heart tore in half to look at her as I did this. I never wanted to leave her like this. I didn't want to hurt her like this ever again. Yet in order to save her life, this was what I had to do. Scare her enough to keep her away from me before it was too late. For if she came near me when the creature inside me took over, I didn't know what I would do to her; and I didn't want to find out.

With that I released her and she fell to her knees before me. Gasping for breath as she looked up at me.

"Duke, why...this can't be you?! Please fight it!" She called after me as I walked away from her.

As much as I wanted to go back to her, I fought it with every bit of my strength. For I was afraid that I would hurt her. I would not allow that to happen.

"Forgive me Lis..." I whispered beneath my breath.

Then I left. Leaving her crying on the floor. My heart shattered as I heard her screaming after me; but I didn't turn back. She was begging for me to fight back and return to her; but I couldn't return to her without risking her very life.

Lis:Only hours had gone by and I hadn't been able to sleep. Though Tanya had told me to get some rest and we try and help Duke afterwards. Yet I couldn't fall asleep. Somewhere out there, my husband was suffering. Trying to figure out what to do. That, and I remembered my promise to him. That I would not rest until he was back to his true self.

With that thought I got up out of bed. Dressing quickly into my thief uniform and clipping on the necklace Duke had given me on that night. When we had engraved our trust in one another in our hearts. Then I quickly left the Pond. Refusing to wait any longer and forgetting Duke's threat to my life. Nothing would stop me from helping my husband. So I took one of the duck cycles and headed out.

Driving on my own felt a bit strange to me. It was something I hadn't really done in a long time. I was so used to Duke driving and me holding onto him. Hanging on to him, afraid of falling off. Sometimes I forgot how tight I was holding onto him and he would have to tell me to take it easy. A single tear escaped my eye as I remembered this, and my heart ached for things to be just like that again. Though I knew it wouldn't be that simple. What ever had a hold on my husband wasn't going down without a fight. However, I was willing to fight that battle with every thing I had.

I had gone for a while with out stopping. Scanning areas quickly for a sign of my now winged thief. Yet, oddly enough, he was no where to be found. Soon enough I had gotten really scared and began wondering if he was even in the city. Could he have learned to use those wings already? When I thought about it, I remembered the wings causing him more pain than being helpful. The sight of them ripping through my husband's back haunted me; and I almost crashed into something before I remembered where I was and what I was doing. Though luckily I was able to turn in time. Bringing my bike to a stop as I looked back at what I had almost hit. That's when I first saw him.

The one that we wouldn't fight until our next encounter. The one that had once hunted me down until I had sealed him away for the time being. A sorcerer that went by the name of Cain.

Yes, before he had attacked us during that fight, I had met Cain before. This was when I had. Though at the time I still didn't remember him. All I knew was that I sensed a darkness about him. An evil that I had been right about.

He was dressed in a black cloak with his decaying hands peeking out of the sleeves. His face was shadowed by the hood of his ebony cloth.

"Who are you?!" I demanded instinctively.

"My dear, dear child, how could you have forgotten me?" He jested in a deep, raspy voice, "The one that has followed you since you were just a new born babe."

I glared at him, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Cain, the one that will take your powers away and make sure that the spirit in you never awakens!"

"Powers?! What are you talking about?!"

"You will see soon enough my dear; but first, I believe I have someone that you're looking for," he laughed in an icy and wicked way.

I looked beside Cain to find a darkened figure kneeling beside him. As though he were giving his allegiance the sorcerer. A shadowed figure with demonic wings outstretched from his back. Duke!

"No!" I gasped as I looked to my husband.

My heart filled with dread as I looked at him. While he simply glanced at me, with an expression so dark and blank. As though he didn't even know who I was.

"Duke?" I asked fearfully as I slowly approached him.

Every instinct I had told me to run. Yet my heart refused. Bringing me closer to Duke as I knelt down before him. Gently resting my hands on his face. Carefully forcing him to look at me. He didn't pull away, but he did stiffen a little. As though unsure of what I was doing.

"Duke? Can you hear me? It's me, Lis. I'm here to bring you home. We're going to save you, I promise you!" I told him.

Cain snickered; and at that instant, Duke raised his hand and raked his claws swiftly across my face. The sharp razor feeling was soon followed by the warm flow of blood. I felt myself fall backwards, onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk. My hand reaching up to stop the bleeding in vain. While I looked at Duke in fear.

In return, my husband glared at me. His one eye a burning red as he did. He couldn't speak to me, but I knew what he was telling me. It was a warning not to touch him or he would rip my hand off the next time I tried to. I was very frightened, but I couldn't give up on him.

So I slowly pushed myself back up as I hugged him. He stiffened again, as though unsure of how to react. He tried to push me away at first, but then he just remained still in my embrace. Wanting to be there now.

"I love you so much Duke..." I whispered softly to him then.

He didn't answer me, but he didn't fight me either. The first sign that he was trying to fight back. Telling me that he was still there. Deep inside of his heart, he was still struggling to come back.

Just then Cain waved his hand over Duke and a chain leash formed around his throat. Then Cain started to pull on the chain. Pulling Duke away from me and choking him at the same time.

"You can no longer be with her remember?! You belong to me! You are my slave now!" He hissed.

I glared at Cain when I heard this, "You can't do this to him!"

"Oh can't I?" Cain snickered, "I'm the one that turned him into this beast! For I know what power he holds; and so I will lock that power before he releases it!"

"What power?! Duke and I don't have that kind of energy! We just want to be together!" I shouted as I grabbed for Duke's hand.

In response, Duke tried to reach for my hand as well. Yet Cain only pulled on his chain collar even tighter. Leaving my husband gasping for air and struggling to break free. I couldn't stand to see him like this and I tried desperately to free him. Though nothing I did helped at all. Instead, Cain would pull more and more until Duke passed out, nearly strangled.

I watched in fear as my beloved thief fell to the ground. Barely able to breathe at all.

"Duke," I whispered as I tried one last time to reach for his hand.

Yet Cain only forced me away with a gust of black wind. Sending me flying until I hit the bike behind me. I cried out in pain as my back buckled.

Then Cain spoke in his wicked tone, "Don't worry my dear, you will see him again; but not until he learns that you two are no longer lovers. For he will be the one to destroy you and those powers you have hidden away! For he is the key to everything about you; and without him you will suffer!"

With that both Duke and Cain disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I tried one last time to grab for Duke's hand; but I wound up hitting the hard concrete instead. Missing him by only a moment. Then I collapsed on the hard stone street, crying as my hand grasped for the place that his hand had been lying on. Desperately trying to grab a hold of the hope that would bring Duke back to me.

I had just lied there crying for a while before I finally tried to get up. Though tears still stung my eyes, I forced myself to my feet. This wasn't helping Duke, and I had to save him somehow. It was a darkened road now, but my heart urged me to go on.

So I quickly road my bike back to the Pond. Waking up everyone when I got on Drake 1 and started searching for any signs of near by power or magic energy. Ignoring the streaming blood that ran down my face. Nothing else mattered to me right then. Soon though, Tanya came in completely confused by what I was doing, along with everyone else soon after.

"Lis, what's going on?" Wildwing asked me.

When I didn't answer, Grin grabbed a careful hold on my shoulder and turned me around in my spinning chair to face them. Refusing to let me keep going until I answered them. While Tanya tried in vain to get me to the infirmary. Though when I told them, they didn't seem to believe it at first.

"Duke was changed into a monster?" Nosedive questioned.

"He's not a monster!" I snapped, "but Cain will pay for what he did to my husband! I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get Duke back!"

"Calm down Lis," Mallory said gently, "It'll be okay."

"We're going to help too," Tanya agreed, "but this isn't the way to save him. You need your rest Lis."

"No! I promised him that I wouldn't until he was back to his true self! I won't go back on my word!"

"Lis-"

"Duke has saved my life countless times. Now that he needs me, I will not turn my back on him!" I yelled, interrupting Mallory this time.

With that I turned back to Drake 1 and continued my search. Leaving the others speechless at first. Yet then, they each went and found a way that they could help. They all got into their battle gear. Then Tanya sat near by and helped me with my search.

"He's not out there," Tanya said hours later, "Drake 1 hasn't picked up any energy like Cain's."

I lowered my head in despair. My heart couldn't bare this anymore. I could feel Duke suffering somewhere, but I just couldn't find him. Soon my head was in my hands as I looked at the large keyboard through a blurry and desperate vision.

"Please," I begged, "help us find him..."

Just then, as though something had woken up inside of my very soul, my heart jumped. In the same instant I could hear Duke calling out to me. I jumped up out of my seat now, not realizing what I was doing as I headed towards the Migrator, expecting the others to follow me.

"Lis, what's up girly-girl?" I barely heard Dive ask me.

"He's calling me. I know where he is!" I answered quickly as I grabbed one of the duck cycles again.

"Lis, Drake 1 hasn't picked up anything," Wildwing protested.

"I don't need Drake 1 to tell me what I know! I can feel where Duke is now...it's weird, it's as though he woke up and is just calling for me. I know exactly where to go!"

The team didn't question me anymore now. Instead they got into the Migrator and soon followed me as I drove one of our bikes. I didn't need to figure out any directions or anything. It was as though my heart was telling me where to go and how to get there.

Soon we were far from Anaheim, way in the outskirts. Standing before a dark marking in the ground.

"He's waiting..." I said quietly.

I turned to the team now, "He's here, Duke is here...he's with Cain."

"Lis, how are we going to fight him?" Mallory enquired.

"I don't know," I admitted, "but we fought Asteroth didn't we?"

Nosedive nodded first and then the others followed.

"That's right," Wildwing agreed, "if we can defeat him, then Cain will be real easy!"

"Yeah!" We all said with encouraged smiles and with our fists in the air.

Suddenly a voice whispered around me. As though a spell were being chanted to me and me only. For as it spoke, the team faded before my eyes and I alone was taken into the dark lair. Being dropped into a dark and cold cage.

Cain laughed wickedly before me now, "So, you thought you could bring them to help you? Foolish child, no one can save him now! Not your friends, and certainly not you! However, you saved me the time of searching for you any longer; and now your powers will be mine at last!"

I glared at the decaying body that stood on the other side of the cage, "You talk tough when you're on the other side of these bars, but if we weren't you'd be dead now!"

Cain shook his head, "I wouldn't want to be in there with you at all. Not with that creature inside of there."

That's when I noticed the sound of something breathing heavily behind me. I turned slowly to face Duke with his eye of blood red glaring at me hungrily. As though waiting for the chance to attack me. I gasped in fear, remembering my nightmares from before. In all of my fears, I had never thought that Duke would be the one I was to be running from. No, not my beloved thief!

"Duke?" I ventured in a shaking voice, "Duke, answer me."

His only reply was a low and vicious growl of anger. I backed up against the cold steel of the bars. Afraid that he would leap at me as he did in my nightmares. Tears brimmed my eyes and I tried again to call to him.

Suddenly, with one lunge he had me pinned on the ground. Forcing me into the dirt and filth. While he growled at me still. His one red eye filled with hatred.

"Duke...please no..." I wept as I reached a hand up.

Then I rested it gently against his face. Trying to get through to him. Yet he only scratched me again in reply. His claws raking across my face again. I winced in pain, but I didn't stop trying until my hand finally touched his cheek. My fingers carefully brushing the blood away from his face.

"What did he do to you?" I asked him through my tears and shaking voice.

Duke growled at me again. He couldn't even recognize me anymore. My voice, my face, not even my touch. He didn't know who I was, or anyone else, but Cain, for that matter. All he felt was anger, hatred, and pain.

"Duke, come back," I pleaded.

Suddenly we all heard a crash as Grin broke down the entrance; and soon enough the team came rushing in! Each of them armed and ready to fight!

"Release your hold on Duke!" Wildwing ordered.

Cain only laughed in reply, "Why should I? He is a perfect warrior and the key that I need to unlock her powers!"

Duke had released me, startled by the others coming in. Yet he remained close to me, as though unsure of what to do.

"You can't own someone like this!" Mallory shouted.

"I can't?" Cain questioned as the leash formed around Duke again, "I believe that you are mistaken."

With that he pulled on Duke's collar. Forcing my husband to his hands and knees. He tried to resist, but Cain only pulled again. Tightening the hold on Duke's throat. Choking him again.

"Stop it!" I shouted, "You'll kill him!"

Cain shook his head, "No child, this will not kill him. The fine print of this spell keeps him from dying, unless by the hands of the one he loved most. For only then will he ever change back!"

My eyes widened in fear as I looked at Duke. While he tried desperately to pull the collar off of his neck. He was coughing and struggling to break free from Cain. Though he still couldn't tell who any of us were. It was just pure instinct that made him want to break away. Knowing that he was being forced to be a slave.

"Stop struggling boy! You can't escape me, unless she wishes to end your very existence," Cain jested as he leered at me.

I glared at the cloaked figure. While Duke turned to me in confusion.

"Well child, will you free him as you promised?"

"I won't kill him!" I yelled.

"Then he will suffer for all eternity!" Cain laughed cruelly.

I then looked at Duke. His head in his hands in despair. Though he didn't know who I was or who his friends were, Duke knew that he was stuck in this form forever. My heart ached and shattered as I watched him. Begging for there to be another way to save him.

I turned to Tanya, who was scanning Duke with a mini medicom from where she stood. She shook her head, as though wanting it to be a lye.

She looked at me as she spoke, "It's true Lis, there's no way to cure him. Cain's magic is too strong, even if we had the Star Sword, it wouldn't work. The only thing that can change him back is a fatal wound from you, the one that his heart and mind responds to when his true spirit surfaces, which isn't often anymore."

We turned to Duke now. He looked back at us in confusion and pain. As though trying to know who we were and why we there. Yet Cain pulled on his collar again and my thief began to revert back to his new behaviors. Growling at us with a look of hatred about him.

Cain laughed in his cold and wicked way as I watched Duke helplessly. Begging for this to be another nightmare. Wanting to wake up and find Duke simply lying beside me as I woke up. Then he would comfort me and tell me everything was okay again. Yet it didn't happen. My husband remained in Cain's hold, glaring at me with a vicious look in his eye.

That's when Cain looked at Duke now. Duke looked up at the one who had done this to him. Seeming to be frightened all of the sudden as Cain reached a hand to his face, close to his eyepatch. We all looked nervously as Cain snapped the strap of Duke's eye patch now. Forcefully taking the machine out and holding it away from him. Duke tried to grab for it to put back in place of he could remember how. Knowing that the replacement eye hid a part of him that, even in this new form, he didn't want revealed.

"You don't need this anymore," Cain snickered as he threw it to the ground.

Though before he could completely destroy it, I quickly swept it up. Keeping it safe.

Duke saw this and he looked at me, hiding half of his face as he did so. As though ashamed.

"It's okay Duke, I know there's another way to save you!" I promised him.

Cain laughed again and forced me back into the bars of the cage with a gust of black wind. I cried out in pain, but I didn't let Duke's mechanical eye fall out of my hands. Then I fell to my elbows and knees, coughing up spits of blood; but I didn't give in. I couldn't!

"Lis!" I heard my husband call out suddenly.

I looked to him wearily. He hadn't changed back, but he had managed to regain his voice for that one second of fear for me. I smiled a tired smile now, trying to tell him that I wasn't giving up on him. While the team watched, unable to help me.

Then I slowly got to my feet. Carefully tucking Duke's eyepatch into one of the pouches on my belt. Using a clean cloth to protect it. After I shakily approached Duke and Cain. The sorcerer tried to force me back, but I fought his powers as best as I could. Stepping cautiously until I finally fell to my knees before my husband.

"Duke, can you hear me?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, but it was clear that he could no longer speak. I then hugged him tight. Ignoring Cain as he tried to pull me away.

"NO! I won't let him go! I'll get him back my way!" I shouted.

"There is no other way child!" Cain snickered, "Death by your hands IS the only way!"

"I'm not going to kill him!" I yelled, "I can't!"

I looked at Duke now, tears brimming my eyes as I spoke, "Duke, I know there's another way; because I can't hurt you, let alone take your life. I'd fall apart if I wasn't able to see you and hear you every day. If I couldn't touch you or hold you. If I couldn't tell you how much I love you..."

Duke tried to smile, but both of us were very scared at this point. Both of us unsure of what to do. I didn't want to hurt Duke, my entire being refused; but I couldn't allow him to suffer either. All I could think to do was hold him. Cain's collar on Duke broke now, but he didn't change back. Though now he was able to hold me in return. Being careful not to scratch me. His body shaking as he held me close to him.

The team was watching us. Wanting to help somehow. However, there was nothing they could do. It was clear that I was the only one that could so something; but I refused to harm Duke.

I then looked up at Cain, "Why did you do this? Why torture him if you want me?!"

"To get to you, my dear child," he said coldly, "for I know how important he is to you. If I take him, I attack you! You can't deny that you feel an awakening inside of you because of this spell. Your powers are reacting to him!"

"I don't have any powers!" I yelled.

"Oh no?" He laughed as he raised a hand over Duke.

Just then Duke cried out as a shock ran through his body. He let me go to keep it from spreading to me. Then he collapsed on the ground. Breathing heavily.

"Duke!"

That's when I felt it. A slight burning in my heart, spreading quickly to my hands. I glared at Cain.

"Alright Cain, you wanted my powers..." I growled as I got up.

Then I stood between my husband and Cain. The team watched in surprise as I did this.

"I will never let you torture him again! If you wanted my powers well then here ya go!" I shouted as I suddenly let out a blast of white light.

My hands waved quickly in front of the cloaked figure, forcing him back as my rage grew; and while my anger increased, so did this new power of mine. Exploding in a blinding blast of energy. Though soon enough this power began to weaken, for it was still very new to me. Soon enough I had fallen to my knees exhausted, barely able to stand up.

Cain approached me now, wounded, but still alive. Looming over me like a starving vulture, just about to have a feast. A feast of the power he craved most. He then grabbed a hold of my throat, his decaying fingers grasping my neck firmly. I choked as he forced me to look up at him.

"You're right child, I do want your powers; and now I will take them!" He told me as he raised his other hand over me.

I couldn't even try to fight back. All I could do was look back towards Duke, who still lay on the ground motionless, as though he were dead. Though I knew that Cain's spell kept him from this. Yet it also meant that he would suffer even more. My head swam in fear and uncertainty while my heart sank into despair.

"Someone help us..." I begged quietly while glancing up to the Heavens, "please..."

"Enough!" Wildwing yelled suddenly.

With that the team began firing at Cain. They had formed in a half circle from behind the sorcerer. Firing at him with all the different ammo they had. Cain tried to evade the pucks that were sent towards him, but he had to release me first. Dropping me as I fell to the ground beside my husband. Gasping for breath as I tried to grab for his hand. While Cain backed away from us. Normally he wouldn't be weakened by a physical attack, but my onslaught had already taken a lot of energy from him.

"You won't get away with what you've done creep!" Nosedive hollered.

I smiled wearily as I watched this, thanking them from the bottom of my heart. Yet then I looked at Duke as he moved so slightly. Lifting his hand just enough to close over mine. Then he opened his one eye, looking at me with a lost expression. He was giving up!

"No Duke!" I pleaded as I tried to push myself back up.

After stumbling a few times, I got up and brought myself closer to him. Trying to help him back up. Yet he remained just kneeling before me. His wings were torn up by now, and his body was beaten and battered. He looked at me hopelessly.

"You can't give up!" I yelled, "Do you hear me?! You always told me to stay strong and brave! Now you're going to go back on that?! I won't let you! I'm not giving you up to him!"

Duke shook his head. Then he carefully placed a hand over my lips, telling me to be silent for a moment. Then he took me by the hand and rested it against his heart. Telling me silently that he loved me, and always would. Yet in a way he was asking for me to end this spell on him. Telling me to do what I just couldn't bare to do.

"No," I breathed, "I can't kill you!"

Duke then pressed my hand against his chest, as though ordering me to do what he wanted. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. He was telling me to release him; but I couldn't. I didn't want to lose him.

The team saw this as well. They agreed with me as well, but they also knew that there wasn't much of a choice. If Duke lived, he would be forced to be our enemy. Forever fighting against the ones he cared about; and that would be worse than death for him.

So Duke looked at me again. Not a single tear escaped him as he did so. He wasn't afraid of death; but he was afraid of hurting us.

However, the tears that had swelled in my eyes now began to fall. The hot liquid running down my face as I looked at him. My body trembled and I was fighting what he wanted with all my might. Begging for there to be another way. Yet there wasn't, and we all knew that.

Knowing that, Duke bent forward, drawing closer to me for one last time. Kissing me gently, but not releasing my hand from his hold against his heart. When he pulled away he found his voice for one last moment, "I'll always love ya Lisbeth..."

"I'll always love you Duke..." I said shakily as I looked at him through my tears.

With that I at last freed my powers in a single blast of white light. The energy shot straight into his chest and through his beating heart. Though he still didn't let me go. No; instead he held onto me until his very last breath. Collapsing into my arms as he slowly changed back to his true form. Then, with one last whispered "I love you," he died in my embrace.

The team had all turned away during this. Looking the other way in discomfort and sorrow as we said good-bye to our teammate and dear friend...my husband...my beloved thief...

No one could stop the tears that flowed freely down my face now. While I held his lifeless body close to me, barely able to accept that he was gone.

"Yes child, take in the sorrow. Now I will send you to him and your powers will be mine!" Cain laughed wickedly.

Just then, my eyes darkened, and the mixed colors seemed to glow. My hair changed from it's dull brown to a reddish burgundy. This was my true appearance. The me that I had hidden when I lost my memories. My powers were awake now and they were ready to explode on the one that had forced me to give up the one I loved most. I slowly and gently rested Duke's body on the ground. Then I got up, keeping my hatred filled glare fixed on Cain. Sparks of rage flew all around me. I could see my friends watching me from the corners of my eyes.

My family, the ones that had taken me in, stood ready to help me. Not running away as many had before in my past. The past I couldn't clearly remember; but I now knew that I had left Earth not only because of humans, but because of Cain. He had chased me all over Earth until I left the planet it's self. Fleeing for my life. Yet now I was ready to face him for the first time.

"You'll pay for this Cain!" I promised as I raised a hand towards him.

With that a great deal of power ignited from the palm of my hand. Charging towards the darkened figure. Forcing him back. Though I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him, it would send him away for now. Until I was ready to fight him with my full powers. Right now, I just wanted him away from me. I had no idea of the trouble he would cause us later; all I wanted was to get him out of my sight. So I didn't end this ray of light until he faded away. Escaping for now.

When the light had faded, we were all outside of the lair. My friends all sprawled out near by. While I sat quietly, cradling my husband's still body. Trembling as I held him. Tears falling from my eyes as I looked at him through a blurred vision. Then I carefully lifted him up, pulling him closer to me as I burried my face into his chest. Unable to stand what I had been forced to do. He had died at my hands; there was no greater pain. Knowing that I had killed him.

"Duke...please..." I begged him in a shaking voice, "you can't...you can't leave me now! Do you hear me?! You can't die now!"

I looked up at the blue sky now, screaming as I did, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! PLEASE! I NEED HIM HERE! IT CAN'T BE HIS TIME YET!"

I now gaze back down at his still form, holding him tighter as I cried into his chest, "Duke...please don't leave me...I can't let you go...I promised to save you..."

Everyone had started to wake up now. Hearing me as I cried. Seeing me holding onto Duke's dead body.

"Duke!" I sobbed, "Please! You can't die! I know you can come back!"

Mallory now got up and walked over to me. Resting a hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough Lis," she said gently, "he's gone now."

"NO!" I snapped, "He can't be gone! We promised each other that everything would be okay somehow! This isn't okay!"

"Lis," Nosedive tried to venture, but I shook my head.

"I can't lose him!"

I didn't know why, but I knew that if I dared to let him go, Duke would be gone forever. There would be no hope. So I refused to let him go. As though praying against all natural laws and powers that he would be returned to me. I begged to the Heavens and God, pleading for this with all my heart.

"Please," I wept softly now, "please give him back to me. I need him here with me. I can't fight with out him, and soon I will have to fight Cain again. But without Duke, I may as well be dead myself. I have my friends, but it will never be the same without him. I love him so much, and I know it isn't his time yet. So please, please return my thief to me."

When I had finished, I lowered my head to look back down at my husband. My heart breaking as I watched his motionless body. Then I held him close to me again, holding his head against my shattered heart as I held him up against me. Cradling his body close and tight.

"Duke, please..." I murmured as I kissed his forehead gently, "I love you..."

All was silent now. No one could find anything to say to me. They all knew that nothing would reach me right now. Though no one could blame me. They knew how much I cared about them as my family; but Duke had been the one to save me when I was all alone. He had married me, giving me a family and a love that I would never give up. So nothing could help me right now.

"...Lis...?"

I jumped startled, looking down to find my husband still lying motionless in my arms. Had I only heard it in my head. Though as I watched him, he finally whispered my name again. As though searching for me in his near death state. The pieces of my heart leapt to my throat, while I watched him struggling to open his eye.

At last Duke looked up at me with a weary expression. Bewildered on how this was possible.

"Lis?" He enquired again in a soft voice.

"I'm here Duke," I assured him.

He smiled weakly when I answered him, "Thank Heaven you're okay."

Then he said with a stronger voice, "You saved me, my dear Angel."

I shook my head in disbelief. Barely able to keep from crying as I hugged him tighter again. His wound had healed as though God had healed him with his own power; and I prayed a silent thank you to the Heavens. Thanking God for Duke's return.

"Lis, sweetheart, please don't cry anymore. It's okay now," Duke said as he tried to sit up.

Once he was up, he looked at me. Resting both hands on either side of my face. Catching my tears gently on his fingers and brushing them away. Yet they wouldn't end for a while longer; and soon enough he pulled me closer to him as I cried into his hard chest.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you!" I sobbed while trembling.

Duke:I shook my head when I heard this, "No Lis, I would never leave ya."

"I don't understand though, you knew it would kill you," she said in confusion.

I shook my head again, "No. Cain wanted you to think that so you would be angry enough to release your powers and then die in the process. Allowing him to steal that energy away; but he didn't think about encountering the emotions that controlled that power of yours. Your love is what concentrates it into that pure light. The light in your heart. It was that love that not only changed me back, but kept me alive until you were able to heal me; and with God's help, I was able to return to you. For your powers are still too new for you to revive me with alone."

"You knew this?"

"Yes sweetheart; but I couldn't tell ya at the time. All I could say was how I felt for ya, that's all the spell would permit me ta say. I'm sorry babe," I told her as I hugged her tight again.

It was now that I noticed her burgundy hair. Surprised to see that it had changed. Was this the real her? There was still so much I didn't know about my wife; but I felt that I would find out soon enough. Though for now I just held her close, thanking Heaven for returning me to her. Under Cain's spell I had been so afraid that I would take her life with out even realizing it. Fearing that she would die at my hands when I had vowed to protect her.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, dear angel," I whispered while choking back tears of my own.

Her only response was her murmuring my name. Speaking so quietly as she held onto me.

Yet then she pulled away. Looking up at me. I then realized why and my hand instinctively went up to my face, hiding my revealed scar. The scar that losing my right eye had left behind. Though Lis only shook her head and gently pulled my hand away from the wound. While I forced every urge to fight back away from me. This was something I had tried so hard to hide. Yet Cain had taken that away when he had forced the patch off of me.

"I'm not afraid Duke," she then told me.

I looked at her in bewilderment, "You're not?"

She shook her head, and I could see the sincerity in her eyes. I smiled now, thanking her quietly. Then she reached into the pouch on her belt and handed me my mechanical eye. Carefully placing it in my hands. After, I put it in place and was able to see clearly again. Looking at my wife, taking in her beauty with her true hair, and her eyes mixed shades gleaming as she gazed up at me.

"I love ya so much Lis," I now told her as I hugged her again.

"I love you too Duke," she wept happily as she hugged me back.

Soon we were home. Resting from the battle and happy to be a normal team again. Though as slept that night, I felt the thoughts of the last few days escaping my mind. As though someone were erasing them. Was it is Lis? I opened my eye to see Lis holding onto me tightly. Her arms wrapped around my lean waist while she rested her head against my chest. She seemed almost frightened again, as though she were afraid of losing me again after what had happened today. As though she thought I could still slip away from her.

"Lis," I then said gently while shaking her shoulder, "Lis wake up honey."

She yawned sleepily and then looked up at me, "Duke?"

"Lis, I'm not gonna leave ya again," I assured her.

"I know that," she said as she still clung to me tightly.

"Then why ya holdin' me like this?" I asked.

She refused to admit that she was still frightened.

"Aw sweetheart," I sighed as I hugged her.

"I love you Duke," she told me.

"I love ya too sweetheart, now let's get some sleep."

With that I rested my body back in the bed. Pulling her down beside me as I held her. Then I kissed her forehead before falling back to sleep. While she clung to me, taking in the warmth of my body. I smiled as I felt her hugging me so tightly. After all that had happened, her and I were still together; and that was what truly mattered.

When morning came, I still had the memories of the days before. Yet the team seemed to have forgotten. Lis must have enclosed those memories to protect them for a little while. I agreed that it was for the best for now. She would release the memory barrier when it was time. Though for now she didn't want Cain to haunt them. She just wanted to spend some normal time with her family for a little while longer; and I understood that.

So for now we didn't worry about Cain and the fact that he was hunting Lis. I think she allowed herself to forget as well for a little while. Living a normal life again with our friends. With me.

That next night I held Lis in my arms. Looking at her as we sat in our bed. Seeing the marks I had given her. They were slowly healing, but it would still take time.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," I said as I brushed my fingers over the scratches, "Can ya find it in your heart ta forgive me?"

She nodded her head as she hugged me tight. While I wrapped my arms around her again. It was clear that Lis thought no more of what had happened. Knowing now, that after that battle, we could face anything that came our way. For there was no greater challenge to us, then the struggle of fighting each other. Being turned against the only other one that could understand the other completely. Being forced into harming the one we loved most. After this, we knew we could fight anything else.

Knowing that, we knew that somehow things would turn out alright in the end. Cain would be defeated someday soon and we would continue our lives with the team; and with each other. It was our secret and solemn vow.

The End...For Now...


End file.
